The One And Only True Prince, And He Was Mine
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: He was the true heir to the thrown. Everyone knew he'd be king one day and yet his little brother didnt like it. In the end it didnt matter fate had plans for them both, and she'd gladly follow her prince to the ends of the earth he he asked. Rasiel x OC
1. Chapter 1

I cant believe how much I miss those small little things we all did…what him and I did together.

Back then times were so simple….

Things were just fun and games till one day.....  
_______________________

"You big jerk!" she cried pounding her little arms on his chest. He just chuckled his normal laugh. She was so much smaller then him, even if he was but a year older then herself. The boy in front of her just smiled huge at his victory. He had taken the only thing separating himself and the crown he now would be king one day.

Amelia ran away from the young prince crying her little heart out at what he had just done to the only person she really cared about. Sure she liked Belphegor but Rasiel was funnier to play with then Bel, who only pick and tease her.

She ran as far away from the castle as she could. Her little six year old legs couldn't go far and no doubt her mother would be looking for her. She looked so similar to her mother. They both held such soft brown eyes. Amelia's blonde hair was slowly turning to brown just as her mothers hair was. She also held her mothers fragile looking frame.

But unlike her mother Amelia held a attitude to the young princes. She didn't want to hold the fate her mother had forced onto her. Her mother was a royal maid to the two young princes' and Amelia would have to fallow that fate, even if she didn't want to. It was her duty to follow in her mothers foot steps just as her mother had her mothers. It was tradition for her family to serve the royal family.

Amelia huddled behind a large tree trunk bringing her knees to her chest. How could he have done that to his own brother? Does being king really matter the much?

"Ushishishi" she heard from the other side of the tree. She didn't bother looking knowing that laugh all to well. Why had he followed her here?

"What do you want Bel? I'm in no mood for you" she tried to sound harsh but her timid voice was still sad and cracked.

"That's no way to talk to a prince Ushishishi" he laughed. She could tell that he had taken a seat down on the ground on the other side of the tree.

"I don't care! Your no prince of mine!" she snapped crawling around to the other side of the tree to find he was gone. She narrowed her eyes knowing his next move all to well. She found one of his knives pinned on her throat. "Just leave me alone Bel…..Please…" Bel's smile faded before tsking. He began to walk off, his hands behind his head. Amelia looked up to the sky and prayed Rasiel would watch over her and keep her safe from his brother like he did when he was with her.

_________________________________  
It had been a few days since Bel had killed Rasiel and it was now time for his funeral. Amelia looked herself over in the mirror. Her black dress fell just above her knees. Its sleeves were long with off white frill on the ends and around the collar. She wore a necklace that clung tightly too her neck. Her mother had done her hair nicely. Her side's wear pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs hanging loosely in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying, especially Bel. He had been pestering her for the last few days non stop about little things. And if she didn't play with him, he'd say something about Rasiel that would bring her to tears in the end. Bel knew just what to say to the young girl to hurt her. It was one of his favorite hobbies, along with hide-and-go-seek.

She let her head hang low as she followed her mother out of the castle to where they were having the ceremony. She didn't want to see him. Not like that. Rasiel was HER prince, there was no way he could just leave her.

She clung to her mothers dress as they approached his coffin. She didn't dare look in, not with him like that. She buried her face into her mothers side as her mother paid her respects.

"Honey, just pretend he's asleep. I know he'd want you to say your good last good byes." her mother comforted Amelia by rubbing the back of her head, pushing her forwards. Amelia gasped inward seeing Rasiel in his coffin. He did in fact look as if he were asleep. A eternal sleep.

She felt the tears coming. She wouldn't be able to fight them for much longer, and she didn't have too. Once her mother crouched down next to her, the tears came. She twirled around into her mothers arms as her muffled sobs filled the room. Her mother knew how close she was with the twins, and especially Rasiel. Her mother rubbed her back trying her best to comfort her but what could she really do? He was died and there was no bringing her back.

"It'll be alright, honey" her mother soothed her but Amelia couldn't stop herself. She had just lost her best friend, her first love, everything.

Her mother had to take her away from the crowd but once they were far enough Amelia took off running away from her mother back to the place him and her last played. The swings.

_________________________  
"Push me" he ordered her. Not in a harsh tone but a playful one. Amelia smiled sweetly nodding, running to join his side. She obeyed and began to push him on the swings. He was always so much kinder to her then Bel was.

She pushed him gently on the swing. Back and forth he swung, both laughed having a grand old time. Not a care in the world till Bel showed up. He insisted that Rasiel had to come in. Amelia watched sadly as he entered the castle leaving her to sit alone on the swing he was once in.

__________________________  
She just sat there, clutching the swing's chain tightly, in her tiny hands. Her tears made their way down her cheeks onto the ground below her. She didn't swing, she felt as if she was being weighed down. Her tiny body couldn't take the pressure and she collapsed onto the ground below her where she cried herself to sleep.

______________________  
The light shined bright onto her face as her eyes drifted open. She wasn't outside anymore. She was now in her bed in her room. But how did she get here? She didn't want to think about it. Thinking would lead to remembering and she didn't want to remember anything. But her luck just wasn't with her today.

Belphegor burst into her room, smashing the door on the wall behind it. His normal evil smile soon appeared on his face as he waltzed over to her bed.

"Get up lazy" he snapped pulling the covers from off her. Amelia didn't bother to fight back, she didn't have the strength to fight him. "I'm bored, and no prince should ever get bored" Amelia cringed at the word prince.

"Belphegor, leave Amelia alone. She's very ill. You'll have to go play with someone else till she's aright. Okay sweetie?" her mother came into the room joining the two. Bel looked behind himself, back at her mother giving her a bored expression before leaving. Amelia and her mother watched as Bel exited the her room. "Amelia, honey, even been out for a few days" her mother said as she made her way across the room.

Amelia's room wasn't anything special, a typical child's room. Various toys scattered across the floor, with a few nick knacks on various shelves threw out her room. The walls were painted light blue with black curtains. Her bed lay next to her window along the farthest wall. A small night stand next to her bed, and at the end of her bed was her toy chest where most of her toys were. Across from that was her dresser, and next to that was her closet.

Her mother picked up her large blanket Bel had taken from her, placing it back on top of her. Her blanket was the only thing off in her room. It was made by her mother when she was very young. It consisted of many patterns of various colors shapes and sizes. She loved her blanket more then any toy she had. It meant the world to her.

"Are you feeling alright, honey? I've been worried sick." her mother brought her hand up to Amelia's forehead feeling it. "You feel a lot better" Amelia smiled warmly up at her mother. Even if she felt as if she was dead she didn't want her mother to worry.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be fine…" Amelia's voice was very weak. She sat up looking out the window, up at the sun. "Mommy I miss him" she felt her mother sit down next to her on her bed.

"Come on honey, you need some fresh air." Amelia gave her mother a drawl look before agreeing. Her mother helped her to her feet getting her prepared. Amelia did nothing to help her mother either. She was but dead weight. It didn't matter really Amelia was very light. She was always on the light weight side but being ill just took more weight. "Come on now dear don't be like this. I have a surprise for you."

Amelia turned her head happily away from her mother. She didn't want coz surprise she just wanted to forget. Her mother sighed before picking is up. Amelia didn't squirm or fight. She allowed her mother to carry her out of her room before she wanted down. Her mother pet her gently on the ground taking her little right hand in hers. She stared down at Amelia with a worried expression. Her little daughter was withering away with out Rasiel. Amelia just stared back at her with a hollow look.

Her mother began on her way out of the hall they were in pulling Amelia gently. She drug her feet along the way, not having the energy to walk right.

"Mommy I don't wanna go. I just want to sleep, I'm very tired mommy" her voice was barely above a whisper. Her mother offered her a sweet smile before going into her own room. Scattered threw out the room where suit cases. Amelia looked up at her other confused. "Mommy why are there suitcases every where?"

"You'll see dear just grab that one and come on" her mother commanded grabbing 4 on her own, pointing to the last one. Amelia wasn't sure if she should listen or not. Obviously her mother was planning on leaving.

"Mommy where are we going? We can't leave the prince. They'll just hunt us down." she cried dragging the large suitcase behind her. It had to weigh as much as her and half her size but Amelia pulled it along with little effort. She was used to such things.

"We are just wait and see honey." her mother sounded thriller which confused her more. Bel was the prince, the heir to the thrown not that Rasiel was gone so where was she planning on going?

Amelia followed her bother outside confused. Once the sun hit her face she was forced to squint as she drug the suitcase threw that grass. Why were they headed to the woods, she didn't quite understand, but she followed her bother none the less. They stopped by the tree Amelia so often visited. It was large enough for her mother and her to hide behind. They'd be in so much trouble for leaving.

"Mommy this isn't right, we have to go back. Belph-" Amelia didn't finish her sentence as two figures walked out of the bushes. One she knew was Olgert, the butler to the twins. The other was what caught her attention. She couldn't breathe as he walked up to her. It had to be a trick, he was dead! But there Rasiel stood with his smile ever so big.

Amelia didn't know what she was doing. In one moment she let the suitcase go, rushing over to Rasiel and embracing him in a tight hug. He did his normal Sheshesha laugh not hugging her back. The tears fell from her face as he laughed. How she had missed him.

"Sheshe, let go your hurting your prince" he spoke in his normal arrogant manner, but Amelia didn't care. She didn't care that she was breaking the rules touching the prince, or that she'd be scolded in the end.

He was back and she'd gladly serve him.

He was her prince and only he was.

______________________________________  
That day was one of the best days of my life. I had gotten so sick loosing him, I knew I couldn't bare it again. That day I swore to myself I'd stay by his side no matter what. My mother thought I was childish for me to have such a reaction to his loss and now his presence but I didn't care. He was back, I was happy. Nothing could phases me that day.

That day we left with Master Siel and Olgert. Mother seemed to be happy that Olgert had decided to bring her along. I wondered if he was the father I never knew. I cant say I resembled him at all, I didn't have his tan skin, nor his size, or even his eyes, everything about me was similar to my mothers. The way she smiled walking next to him as we entered a car I knew that they had something. Something I could only dream Rasiel and I could have one day……

******************************  
Lady Hyena-Chan: I dont care if no one reads this, I dont care if you read it in hopes of hating Siel more. I think its abunch of BS that people dislike him for his hair, or coz Bel hates him, or coz he bagged for his life in the end. Woudlnt you have? Not one person can say they wouldn't. Its human nature to.  
I will restore his Princely hood by myself if be, he deserves some attention! I dont any of the KHR characters only my ocs  
review if you wish even if you dont like it.  
~THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE REAL FANS OUT THERE WHO LIKE CHARACTERS BASED ON THERE OWN INTERSTS NOT WHAT OTHERS LIKE~!!!!!~**


	2. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write(which include: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran, Shadow/Spectra, Bankotsu/Suikotsu and Luffy/Ace). a few of the main ones! So I will be updating say by the end of next week!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back! I swear to Gin God I will update!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

OH one more thing! I need to think of some names for my new pets! They're NOT soft and furryXD can you guess what they are? They come in a lot of different colors, patterns, and designs. They don't get to big(under a foot) and are rather easy to take care of. They eat live food too and are just like me with my sleeping patterns!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Lady Hyena-Chan: Hey all~ Sorry for taking so long. I played on updating a lot soon but problems arose. Anyways it seems I'm back and writing again! Yay! Be sure to take the poll on my home page about updates! I sure hope your enjoying this fic^^ bringing love to the minor characters is so much fun!**  
**Usheshisha~ Enjoy and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or the characters just Amelia and her mommy~ **

********************************  
I guess I can't say he was MY prince rather I was HIS maid. His servant. His property, and even at a young age we both knew it. He took it upon himself to state it whenever he could. It didn't bother me the least bit, if anything it was flattering. He was stating I was his even if it was as his property and it didn't bother me one bit.

Back then when we had settled into our new life and routine, things went about as normal for the most part. We did live in secret but other then that I still served him, and he was still a prince…A spoiled, cocky, prince.

_______________________  
Amelia ran down the empty hall. The photos were a blur as she ran past them, but it didn't matter she had stared at them many times before. The hall seemed endless even if the door she was running to became closer and closer. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she came to the door. With a quick knock, she opened it seeing the one she was so excited to see.

Rasiel.

He was still in bed, it being very early, but that didn't discourage Amelia at all. She knew the prince would sleep threw an earthquake so she had free range of the room. She was still young, 8 or so, Rasiel then would be 9. Neither had changed in appearance other then their height. Rasiel still stood slightly taller then Amelia but she wouldn't have it any other way.

She crept closer to his bed, even if he wouldn't wake; it was for the fun of it. Very rarely did she get to look at Rasiel for long, without him yelling at her or making her feel stupid, and she took this time to. She liked how peaceful he looked even when sleeping. She couldn't help but want to reach out and touch him but doing so was strictly prohibited. Olgert didn't like that Amelia and Rasiel were so close but there was nothing he could do.

For what seemed like a few minutes turned into a few hours. She knew she'd have to start her duties soon, so with one last glance at him she began. It was easy going for the first thing; cleaning his room, since she had to do it all the time so it stays clean. She then went off to get him his breakfast her mother had made ready.

She couldn't help but hum happily to herself as she walked off back to his room carrying the tray of food, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, milk and orange juice. She knocked lightly- as if not to wake him- but she knew by now he'd be awake.

"Sheshe, good morning passant" he greeted her. She knew he didn't mean anything by the names he called her, his way of showing affection she guessed. Amelia smiled brightly as she quickly brought him his breakfast. Rasiel sat up just enough to eat; Amelia couldn't take her eyes off him. Everything he did was so adorable in her eyes. "Stop staring at the prince."

"S-sorry Prince Siel," Amelia stammered nodding. He just gave her one of his infamous smirks before going about eating again. _  
That's how it was between the two of us, every day. I'd star and he'd say something like that, even on the off days when he was ill. Even on those days, he had the energy to mock me, call me names, what ever he chooses. _  
Amelia hummed happily, as she skipped down to his room once again. Passing the pictures once as she had done day after day. Even in this early morning, she was happy and perky. Nothing could get her down, or at least that's what she thought.

She gave a soft knock, as she did every other day, before entering. However, what lay inside she was prepared for. There lying on the bed, was an ill Rasiel. He was wake, which was abnormal, his skin was pale, and she could see he was breathing heavy.

In a blink, she was at his bedside feeling his head. She had to pull her hand away it was so warm. Rasiel didn't say a word when she touched him, nor did he smirk. He was far too ill too.

Amelia panicked. She didn't know what to do. This wasn't something she knew how to handle. With various ideas running threw her head her mind stopped on the only real one she could use. Her mother!

"Don't worry Prince Rasiel, I'll get my mommy! She'll know what to do!" She cried before running to the door. She took one last glance at the young prince worrying if she left, he'd wither away before running out.

She ran as quickly as her tiny feet could go heading straight to the kitchen where she knew her mother was preparing breakfast. Instantly she clung to her mother's leg, unknowingly crying. Her mother knelt down to her level, carrying her soft smile, like always.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked calmly. Amelia couldn't put words together, though try as she might. "You'll have to calm down, honey, I can't understand you." She giggled. Amelia did the only thing she could do, she grabbed her mothers wrist before pulling her along (which wasn't an easy task) to Rasiel's room.

"Oh dear," her mother mumbled rushing to the princes side. "Amelia I want you to get a cool, wet cloth," Amelia nodded her head vigorously before taking off to retrieve said item. Upon her return, she found her mother was gone. She could only assume to get medicine.

"R-Rasiel?" questioned she, as she approached his bedside. The prince didn't move, nor make any attempt to discourage her as she took his side. Was he awake even, she wondered. She couldn't see his eyes but that had never been a problem before…. "A-are y-"

"Stop staring at the prince, peasant," Rasiel grunted meekly. Even in his sickened state he still held enough strength command her. She smiled weakly at him nodding a yes.

"Whatever you say Prince Siel."

"Sheshesh-," he didn't finish his laugh as he began coughing. Amelia didn't know what to do once again. If she helped him sit up more, she'd have to touch him and she knew how much he hated that….

"Please don't hate me," she grumbled doing the very thing he didn't want her too. Rasiel didn't say a word as she pushed him forwards in an effort to help him sit up.

"Amelia!" she jumped hearing a stern voice, "You shouldn't be near him! You may catch it!" Amelia nodded slowly but remained at his side. Her mother may have been right but she was his servant, it was her job to help him no matter what.

"I can't mommy it's my job." her mother just smiled her smile. It didn't matter if she approved or not, Amelia wasn't going anywhere's.

_________________________  
I'm going to stop it there for just a moment to explain one thing. What Rasiel had that day, we still don't know. His symptoms didn't make sense. But none-the-less he became well again…well you find out that part in the end. But this wouldn't be the last time he'd fall ill like this. And the next time I wouldn't have my mother there to help out. Sorry for the interruption.  
_________________________

"Amelia, please hand me that bottle over there," her mother said pointing to a bottle on a tray her mother had brought back with her. "Thank you~" her mother sang. Amelia didn't quite understand how she could be so cheerful when their prince was deathly ill but she was.

She watched from a chair, at the end of his bed, as her mother went about her motherly way fixing him up. She watched closely memorizing it, so that next time, it could be she who was fixing her prince and not her mother.

"Now, Amelia, in 4 hours I'll leave it to you to give him his medicine again."

"Yes! I'll remember mommy!" She shouted, springing from her seat. Her mother shot her a disapproval look which shut her up. She knew loud outburst were a big no-no.

Her mother, then, got up leaving the two alone. Amelia sat back down- in her chair- waiting for the four hours to be up.

…………4 hours later..........................

"Peasant!" Rasiel shouted weakly. He didn't have much energy to be wasting on such meaningless things, wasn't it her job to be right there with him? Amelia shut up from her place. "Sheshe, sleeping on the job, peasant? Your prince requires his medicine now."

"Yes Prince Siel! Right away!" Amelia rushed over to his night stand grabbing the bottle that held the medicine he spoke of. She poured a spoonful onto the spoon, giving it to him. He spat some out glaring bitterly at her but smirked. He was making it difficult for her on purpose.

"That tastes terrible! It's not fit for a prince, trash! Bring me a drink!" he commanded her. Amelia didn't think twice about it before she rushed out of the room, fetching the drink just as he command.

Anything her prince asked of her she did, regardless of his attitude. _  
Needless to say, Rasiel got better by the next day. I don't know why he had fallen so sick or what had caused it but he got better and we were happy again. He may have been a handful when he was younger but I still loved him like no other. The young prince……  
__________________________

I suppose I was blind at that age, and even now, to see that I could be nothing more to him….but some how…I didn't care. If he told me to kill someone I would have, if he told me he hated me, I'd smile and nod. If he had killed me I would have died in peace. All that I cared about was him. I guess I should move on to the next bit of the story? Should it be another tale of when we were little, or when we were teenagers? Either way that tale will be next time…


End file.
